A Biased Nobody
by mimiakochan
Summary: Vexen and Saix are sent on a mission together by the Superior to gather an unknown energy. Vexen nor Saix seeem to pleased about their partner in the mission, but could one begin to sprout feelings..? T for Intense Situations, BL and Fight moments.OneShot


Title: A Biased Nobody

Author: Mimiako

Pairing: Saix+Vexen

Rating: T for intense situations, BL and fight scenes

Challenge Info+  
Characters: Vexen and Saix  
Item: Cheese  
Genre: Adventure  
Song Theme: Freedom Fighters by Miyavi

"Saix!...Have respect for your superior's! Wait for me!" Complained the scientist, carrying a black duffle bag full of viles and flasks. The Diviner was ahead of him as they headed to the other side of the Betwixt and Between, ignoring his partner on this mission utterly. "This mission is for the both of us, if you don't coperate, I'll report this to the Superior!" The Royal blue haired man halted, turning to the taller man and growl tone to his voice.

"Do not threaten me with the Superior." With that, he turned his feet to the opening at the end once more, walking through the portal of darkness to their mission. Vexen stood still, stunned that a lower member would dare show no respect to him and go against him. With a face of disguist, he made his way through the portal quickly before it would close on him.

----

Mount Olympus, home of gods and heroes from history and to come. The towering mountain stretched up to the heavens as golden rays shine down upon the pitiful land below it. From nothingness in the pitiful lands opened a portal of darkness at the foot of the mountain, and out came the towering Academic and the Royal Diviner.

"...This isn't right, we should of been at the top." Vexen dug his hand down to the dufflebag, unzipping it and dug around, the clanging of glasses soring the ears of his partner. He pulled out a brown peice of paper, reading it off and glanced around a few times, back and forth until he groaned and put it back into the dufflebag, zipping it back up.

"It seems not even we have access to Mount Olympus." Spoke Saix, glancing up at the towering obstacle.

"Then what do you suppose we do? _Climb_ the mountain?!" Whined the dull-blonde haired man, glancing up at the tower of rocks. Without a sound but the chisel of rock against rock, causing the academic to look back at his partner, who was already beginning to scale the mountain. With a groan and a foul complaint, Vexen began to follow after Saix, ascending together up the mountain.

Up they went, climbing up the mountain, not together but not apart. Half way up onto the challenge, Saix pulled himself up onto a ledge before he began to close his eyes.

"What are you doing?" bothered Vexen as the diviner had halted in his path. Soon after he spoke those words, two Beserkers began to spawn from the rock exterior of the mountain. One of the nobodies lifted its commander upon its shoulders, hopping from ledge to ledge up the mountain as the other one went ahead, clearing out any danger that could befall its commander.

"No respect..Couldn't even help out his superior!" Growled Vexen, glaring up at the disrespectful younger member. Climbing up onto the same ledge as vii, Vexen placed his hand upon the rock wall, summoning forth his own nobody. His nobody, Protector sprout forth from the ground, with its twisted ice blue body with a large purple dome over its head, giving off the shape of a domed mushroom, with the emblem in ice blue of Organization XIII planted ontop of the dome. Vexen wrapped his arms around the twisted body of the Protector, planting his feet onto its pointed bean shapped feet. The Protector then lept off of the ledge, then jumped from ledge to ledge after the Diviner.

----

The heavens shone brightly, blinding the two men as they arrived upon the utopia at the peak of Mount Olympus. The Beserkers and its commander arrived first up among the clouds, while a Protector and its aggitated commander arrived second. The nobodies were called off as they began to approach the gates into Olympus.

"Get what we need quickly and then we shall leave, we have been gone from base far too long." Ordered Saix as they came upon the gates. He held out his hand to the side, summoning forth his claymore into his hand, then whipping it into the gates, creating an opening for them long enough to climb through quickly, the gate healing itself as soon as they were through. Vexen took a glance around as they entered the area, reaching into his duffle bag once more to pull out a clipboard and pen, writing down his surroundings.

"I told you to get what the Superior needs quickly." Began to hiss Saix as he turned towards the taller man.

"We don't even know if the required substance is here, I have to take note of the surroundings before I can figure out what we actually need to gather." Spoke Vexen as he continued to examine his surroundings. The annoyed Luna Diviner gave a growl, holding his claymore out to defend the Academic as he was told to. As they walked along the marble path to pagoda's of marble as well, Vexen began to get a tingling feeling down his spine as he approached one of the pagoda's. As they edged closer, they saw a man of great stature, orange-toned skin with pure white hair slumbering upon a bed. His whole body oozed essence of energy, enough to cause the two men to even stop in their tracks.

"That..That's the energy the Superior is looking for." Pointed Vexen to the slumbering man.

"Then get it." Ordered the Diviner once more, pushing the taller man forward slightly with his shoulder. Vexen gritted his teeth at the smaller man ordering him around still, what right did he have to do so!? Vexen inched closer to the slumbering man, quietly as possible with his leather clothed body. Going closer to the man, he then put away his clipboard into his dufflebag quietly, then pulled out a flask with a cork on it, uncorking it. He then held it close to the man, unsure of how to even capture the essence. He would have to extract that energy, but there was no time for that, surely this man may be able to over power them, especially with that great of energy just sleeping. An Idea popped into the man's head, reaching back down into his duffle bag to pull out a scalpel, which he then began to cut off a few inches of the slumbering man's hair, quickly putting it into the flask's to keep the energy within it. He continued the process over and over, carefully planning his movements to not wake the man, filling up to 8 flask's of hair containing the immense energy. Someone tugged on his hood suddenly, causing his chest to jump a bit before he turned to see it was the Diviner.

"Someone's coming. You have enough, let's go." Tugged Saix, pulling him away from the man. Vexen sighed, not wanting to quiet leave yet but at the risk of his health, he quickly put his scalpel and flasks away in his duffle bag, zipping it back up and ran off of the pagoda with Saix, down the marble pathway.

"You're going too slow." growled Saix, already far ahead of his partner.

"I'm carrying all of my lab equipment! Of course I'm going slow!" Barked Vexen, falling behind greatly. Not long after those words spoke, a roar came from the pagoda of the slumbering man. Crashing of dishes and marble crushing could be heard behind them, then projectiles whizzing past Vexen's head. He couldn't help but turn his head to see what was happening. The Orange-toned man was awake and alive, with a blue small man hovering besides him with a tray of food and a look of fear on his face. The orange-toned man grabbed the tray, and began to throw whatever was upon the tray at the academic. Grapes, fine wine, banana's, cheese, a whole turkey even was being thrown at him, each nearly missing him each time.

"Where are my bolts!?" Roared the man, angrily then thrashing around more before charging after Vexen. As he saw this, Vexen let out a yelp before suddenly could feel his body lift up from the belly. Saix was suddenly by his side, picking him up and slinging Vexen over his shoulder along with the duffle bag and began to take off running faster then Vexen even had alone. Vexen flustered, how could this tiny man be carrying him?

"We're going to jump."

"Al-...Jump!? From WHERE?!" Yelped the older man again, beginning to panic from the nonchalant tone in Saix's voice. Suddenly, Saix's claymore still in his hand, he whipped it infront of him, slashing the gate open once more and lept through it, as they did his claymore disapearing from his hand to get through. At the edge of the golden clouds, Saix placed Vexen down standing up and then suddenly grabbed his hand, making the academic fluster in embarressment.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Jump."

Saix lept from the peak of the mountain, through the clouds out of the heavens of Olympus, gripping Vexen's hand tight enough to yank him down with him. A horrible roar filled the land, shook the mountain as the white haired man could not follow, though Vexen still cowered in fear.

"Now what!? Fall to our deaths!?" He cried, clinging to Saix tightly, wrapping his arms around him in fear.

"Fool." Saix whipped his arm out, holding it foward a second before a portal to darkness opened up on the ground below them, as they descended down through the air, landing into the portal at top speed. From top speed, they were thrown harshly sideways into the Betwixt and Between, seperating them acrost it.

"Ugh.." Groaned Vexen, pulling himself up from being flung to the ground. As he looked up from his face planted in the ground, he saw Saix get up with ease, dusting himself off. Vexen jumped up angrily, dashing over to Saix, shoving a finger onto the tip of his nose. "You could've gotten us killed!!" Shouted the Chilly Academic.

"Fool. We don't exist. We can not be killed." Spoke Saix, smacking away Vexen's finger, walking his way over to the other portal back to The World That Never Was. Vexen stared at the arrogant man walking away from him, how dare he put his life in peril.

"You should of let me gather more hair from that man, the Superior wanted me to fill up more flask's then _this!_" Whined the Chilly Academic once more, following after Saix.

"If I would of, you would of been injured." Spoke Saix, not even turning around as he walked.

"The mission was to collect whatever makes those 'gods' of Olympus powerful at all costs." Corrected the dull-blonde haired man. "You disobeyed orders from the Superior..!" Saix halted a moment right before the portal back, not turning around.

"Do not tell the Superior that." He paused a moment before he continued. "But I had a bit of a biased probelm with this mission." With that, he walked through the portal back to their home world.

"..Biased? What the heck does he mean biased..?" Vexen stood there infront of the portal, dumbfounded, rubbing the back of his neck in question. "..Does he mean he wanted to...Keep me from harm..?" He thought outloud, face beginning to fluster once more with pink, then bit his lip and shook his head, hurriedly walking through the portal in embarressment.

"Not possible, we are Nobodies...We have no hearts of our own."


End file.
